Clawed Serpent
by Whisper Gypsy
Summary: He would always whisper "My duty is to fight for what I love, Reggie. You're my brother, so I will always fight for you. They could kill me, and so long as you weren't hurt, I would count my death as due payment. We'll always stick together, Reggie." And I had promised.
1. Youth

Clawed Serpent

* * *

A/N:Just a small fic that came to me last night. Hope you love it. REVIEW!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"And when you come along after me, you'll get sorted into my house with me, and no one will be able to get between the two Black brothers. We'll always be tgether, Reggie! And nothing will ever be able to stop us!"

Sirius used to say that every day. When Mum was railing on us, yelling that we 'ought to' this or that, Sirius would take all the blame, pulling me along behind him when we made our spectacular getaways, or sending me to hide in places Kreacher didn't know about during the times he couldn't run away. My father never lifted a hand to me in my life - Sirius always swallowed both blame and punishment for every wrong-doing, and then he died before Sirius went away to school.

I would hide under the false floor he had built in his room, lying between the floorboards, waiting for him to come back to me. He was always bruised and often bleeding, but he never let me pity him. He would always whisper "My duty is to fight for what I love, Reggie. You're my brother, so I will always fight for you. They could kill me, and so long as you werent hurt, I would count my death as due payment. We'll always stick together, Reggie. And while I'm at Hogwarts, you're going to have to be just like an Auror, pretending to do everything they ask, and staying strong so they don't hurt you while I'm gone. Can you promise me, Reggie?"

And I had promised.

But Sirius wasn't there when Mum found out he was sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius wasn't there when Mum vowed she would kill him. I had to plead with her, promising he wouldn't get so bad and that he'd still be our Sirius. She turned to me with her great grey eyes and said, "If you follow him to Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, I will kill the boy."

And so I made my own promise. I would be a Slytherin, to save my brothers life. I would be stong for him, just as he always was for me. When I left for Hogwarts, it would be my turn to take the blows intended for him.

After all, he is my brother.

* * *

Review!


	2. First Year

A/N: Here it is, the promised update. This story has just been rolling off my fingers! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not my own characters, universe, or school. Etc.

* * *

I sighed, rolling over in my four-poster bed, green curtains tightly drawn, silencing spell already cast. I had done it. I had been sorted into Slytherin. Now Mum wouldn't try to kill him. Sirius would be safe when he came home over the summer hols.

But his face.

He looked so bitterly betrayed. As though, every sacrifice he had made for me over the years was burning his flesh now.

On the train, he told me, "If you want it badly enough, the hat can put you anywhere. So tell the blasted thing Gryffindor, Reggie." And he had grinned, laughing the rest of the way with his mates. His mates had accepted me right away, all on Sirius' word. Would they now reject me on the same standing?

But Sirius was safe. That's all that matters. It's my turn to suffer for him.

* * *

As always, remember to review, it keep your writers at bay and distracted from attacking. xoxo


	3. Fourth Year

A/N: Moving quickly towards the cliff of the fic! Hold on tightly!

Disclaimer: mumble, mumble...

* * *

Year after year it's been a slow progression from bad to worse. Sirius and his mates, "The Marauders" they call themselves, ignored me first year. During second and third year, it was ribbing into me, or tripping me in the hallways. Fourth year started the hexing as we saw each other, away from the professors. I know he feels betrayed, but this is crazy. He avoids me over summer holidays, too. Won't speak to me anymore unless it's a curse or a curse word. His eyes spit fury at me with every glance though.

I cry at night sometimes. We used to be the perfect team, except when he'd protect me.

But now it's my turn to protect him.

Don't you understand, Siri? This is the only way it can be. I'm doing this for you, big brother. You go on, prank and play with your mates. Laugh every day. You shouldn't have to suffer anymore. It's still my turn.

* * *

REVIEW! Or do I have to ask more sternly? With large obnoxious death eaters giving y'all glares through skull masks?


	4. Fifth Year

A/N: Getting closer to the end, only two or so chapters left now.

Disclaimer: Would George be twinless? Would Snape have perished? Would Lav-lav have been brutally chewed up by Fenrir? Would Hog-freaking-warts have been destroyed? NO! So, clearly, not mine.

* * *

Bellatrix and Lucius pulled me aside today. They told me someone wanted to meet with me. To see if I would serve their master well. So tonight I will be alone in the Slytherin common room, waiting for someone to be coming through the Floo to interview me. It wasn't as though I could say no.

* * *

The meeting is over. I said no.

A man named Tom came to me and talked of all he planned to do, changing our world 'for the best'. But I thought about what Sirius would have said, and made my reply the more polite version of his "Fuck off."

He took it rather well, I thought. He was smiling, anyway.

* * *

Now I know why he smiled. I received two owls today. One informing me that my mum had been killed. I paused over that one for a full minute, wondering who had done it, and why. Next I turned my mind to how to approach Sirius and explain everything to him. I glanced up and saw him opening his own black letter, probably informing him he was now Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, judging by his deep-set frown. He was in his final year now and would be going out into the world. Maybe he'd listen to why I chose Slytherin all those years ago.

Then I opened my second owl.

It was a threat, informing me that Tom had been responsible for Mum's death, and that if I wanted to keep anyone else in my family from dying, I'd best accept his offer. I sighed.

I quickly sent a reply affirming my change of heart, signing away any chance at reconciling with my brother. But he'd be safe. At least I could still protect him this way.

* * *

REVIEW!


	5. What is a Horcrux?

A/N: Almost finished; hope everyone enjoys this little trip.

Disclaimer: I wish.

* * *

The mark burns like red-hot pokers digging into the marrow of the two bones on my forearm. I answer each summons as immediately as I can, which lessens but doesn't deaden the pain until every death eater is present, with rare exceptions.

I started my research today. Tom accidentally let something slip to his pet snake. Nagini he calls her. Only a half-blood Slytherin trying to prove himself goes quite so far; or a man who claims to be the heir of Slytherin. Something called a horcrux.

It'll be in the Black library for sure. Kreacher should be willing to help search.

* * *

_A horcrux: a half of one's soul split from the main, which takes possession of an object or animal. When multiple horcruxes are made, the following are made from half of the remainder of the soul in the original host body. In order to split one's soul, one must commit murder, with the intent or amount of power required along the familiar channel of horcrux-creating._

So, I found it. But now to find the physical ones. Just how many would dark lord make?

Sweet Merlin, help me.

* * *

Once more, please review. They keep me alive and happy, not depressed and manic.


	6. Horcrux Hidden

Disclaimer: Even if I were to blow out every birthday candle I've already wasted, it still wouldn't be enough.

* * *

The Dark Lord has targeted Sirius' mates, which means Sirius is on his radar. I need to find them more than ever now. I can't even think the words anymore. I've grown so fearful of every little thing, even my shadow seems to mock me, dooming me to failure. But I must do this for him.

Even if he never knows.

I'll know. And that's enough.

* * *

Now I've done it. It's almost finished. I found one.

I've hidden it, in a place it should never be found. I still don't know how to destroy them, but if I hold all the cards, surely I'll win this hand.

Don't worry, Siri. I'm winning this for you.

* * *

Review if it wasn't horrible. Or if you felt it was.


	7. Nagini

A/N: One more chapter for y'all to enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't need to own it, if I could just live it, with a few tweaks...

* * *

I'm sorry, Siri. I failed you.

I never found anymore of his blasted soul pieces. And I never did manage to destroy that bloody locket either. I'm so sorry.

Voldemort found me. I had closed in on another possible horcrux - a journal from his school days. Our dear cousin Narcissa has it, rather unwittingly, I presume. Hopefully, she will come to realize it's taint and destroy it.

I'll miss you, Siri. Laugh for me.

Even if those blasted snake eyes are the last thing I'll see, at least your joyful laughter will be the last thing I hear.

* * *

Review!


	8. Tombstone

A/N: This is the end.

* * *

_Here Lies One Regulas Articulas Black;_  
_A Clawed Lion Lying in the Serpent's Pit,_  
_His death served as partner to his life-_  
_where in brotherhood came first,_  
_sacrificing self to love._

* * *

Fin.


End file.
